


The shit tessa puts up

by zacklover24



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Connor is new to emotions, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family Fluff, Gavin is still a prick, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Multi, Murder, Partial Nudity, Protective Connor, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-05-29 15:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15075926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacklover24/pseuds/zacklover24
Summary: This is a collection of oneshot dealing with my oc Tessa. The daily shit she goes through the highs and lows. More highs than lows since Connor moved  in with her, uncle hank and sumo.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time tessa met connor, it was a cold rainy night in early november. She simply remembers due to the fact that she was finally coming home from a three hour study group. Tessa was tired, hungry and not feeling in the mood for anyone's shit. The cab pulled up to the house, she paid and walked in. 

“Uncle hank, sumo I’m home.” She calls removing her jacket and setting her bag down. As soon as she did she heard what sounded like glass breaking, followed by a loud thud and then Sumo barking. 

“Sumo what the hell?” Tessa whines following the dog barking to see well, not see something unusual. Hank was passed out on the kitchen floor with a bottle of Jack Daniels whiskey the contents spilled out on the floor and a gun on the floor. (If you asked the tessa the gun was new.)

“Alright.” Tessa mutters, but what got her was the android on the floor with broken glass that had came from the window. The android had brown hair and brown eyes, its serial number on it’s jacket read ‘RK800’. That got tessa to quirk an eyebrow and tap her foot.

“Hello.” The android says trying to push Sumo away, “My name is Connor I'm the android sent by Cyber Life to help at DPD and was partnered with the Lieutenant.” So this was the plastic prick hank had been telling Tessa about, Sumo let out a bark and walked off to his food bowl, that had food in. 

“Hi.” Tessa greets, kneeling down next to Hank, “Uncle hank?” She whispers before slapping him. "Well that didn’t work", as Hank let out a grunt in protest. 

“Did you need him?” Tessa asks Connor as she picks up the bottle of whiskey and gun off the floor. Then begins mopping up the whiskey with a paper towel, using her shoe to do the mopping part.

“Yes, there was a murder reported 40 minutes ago in a nightclub downtown.” Connor explains standing up and dusting itself off, “Please be careful of the glass.” 

“Right, well if you can wake him up he’s all yours.” She muttered while placing items on the kitchen counter and getting the dustpan and broom to clean up the glass. Well fuck this was going to be fun to explain to the neighbors in the morning. Connor walked over to where Hank was laying and kneeled down, 

“Lieutenant?” It asked softly before lightly slapping Hank's face. Tessa rolled her eyes, sighing as she put on the coffee maker. The slapping didn’t seem to have worked the second time, until hank let out what sounded like grunts then followed by him opening his eyes. Connor then proceeded to slap him again this time harder, 

“Wake up lieutenant. It’s me Connor.” 

Hank didn’t say anything verbal as Connor picked him off the floor,

“I’m going to sober you up for your own safety. Thank you in advance for your cooperation.” Connor states picking hank up like he weighed nothing.

Hank officially became aware and began to protest, 

 

“Hey! Leave me alone you fuckin android.” 

“I’ll have to warn you this may be unpleasant.” Connor tells him in a way to cripper voice. 

“Get the fuck out of here.” Hank slurs. 

“Do you use that type of language in front of your niece lieutenant?” Connor asks as they started to move out of the kitchen. 

“What? Hey tessa. When you get in?” Tessa who'd been leaning against counter watching and waiting for the coffee to be done. While also trying not to laugh as she gave him a small wave. 

“Hey uncle hank.” She watched as he was dragged off to the bathroom. With one last eye roll tessa called in an order of Chinese and went to cleaning up the kitchen. Just as she was getting ready to tape up the window with a trash bag she heard screaming and what sounded like the shower going going off. And then talking.

“What the fuck?” Tessa yells starting to the leave the kitchen. 

“Your uncle is fine miss Anderson.” Connor calls as she shrugged and went back to what she was doing. With the window taped up she heard more yelling and shuffling, then out came connor from out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. Connor stood there and gave tessa a nervous smile. It hoped it hadn't made too much of a ruckus. 

“Your uncle is getting ready,” It paused and looked at the patched up window, while tessa was pouring the coffee into a thermos, “cyber life will pay for the repairs.” Tessa wasn't sure if it was talking to her or her uncle.

“Damn straight I'm going to have them foot the bill!” Hank yells from the bathroom. Tessa once again rolled her eyes pulled out a bag of almonds from the cabinet above her. 

“Make sure he eats those and drink this.” Tessa tossed the thermos and bag of almonds she had retrieved from the cabinet to Connor. 

“For his hangover good call.” Connor says.

“Yea well this isn't my first rodeo.” She mutters rubbing a hand over her face thinking to herself what a night. She then moved a hand through her chestnut brown hair, her thoughts shifting from being stressed to this was turning out to be a fun night from hell.

Connor meanwhile had been thinking to itself, but finally spoke its mind.“I didn’t think we were at the rodeo...” 

“Were not it’s an expression.” Tessa says feeling ready to fall face first into her bed, thankfully she was saved by the door bell. “My grub is here.” She smiles moving to the front door, as she passed hank. 

“Oh please tell me your not wearing that citrus nightmare?” Tessa asks opening the front door grabbing her food. 

Hank groaned, “Connor picked this out for me, why the fuck did you order take out? Didn’t adam mom feed you kids?” 

“Yes and no. She had vegan snacks nothing really else. She did not think that the study group would end late. I swear if I have to even look at another calculus formula my head is going to explode.” Tessa whines, 

“That would be physically impossible miss. Anderson.” Connor pipes in. Both tessa and hank shared a look but said nothing. 

“Besides this is like the only fast food I’ve had all week.” As she headed for the kitchen, only for hank to grab her arm and kiss her forehead. 

“If you say so sweetheart, be in bed at eleven alright? Love yea.” 

“You got it. Love yea to.” 

“Right let’s go connor. Be a good boy sumo.” And with that tessa was all alone. 

End of line


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place three months after a peaceful revolution

The prestigious Woodside Institute founded in 1912 by our founder the prestigious Michael Woodside. Mr. Woodside had a dream, where young men could be shaped into future leaders, politicians engineers and scientists. It wasn't till 1960 that women could join but our goal stayed the same to shape future leaders, politicians, engineers, pro players, chiefs, scientists and so on. Here we hold both   
college and high school classes to help fast track them into the real world. Students are given many freedoms, such as having private studios, for art, software design, engineering, and so. Classes are held all day and in lecture halls, the classes are large but students find that laid back nature of how the teachers are and not feeling pressure or stress they excal. Students can pick and choose to go to classes and all assignments and tests are emailed, mental health days are allowed.

Connor found the informant to be interesting and yet not so at the same time. He could see the appeal as to why hank gave this place a glowing remarks and why tessa liked going here, but to him it was nothing special. Connor examining the building it was definitely an old building but had been updated to fit the more morden times. Hank had asked Connor to take the car and pick up tessa something about a family dinner, Hank was back at the station finishing the days paperwork and logging the evidence from there latest homicide case.

Connor headed into the front lobby and was meet with a AP400 model named stacey at the front desk, it seemed she was the school secretary.

“Hello and welcome to the Woodside Institute how may I help you?” She greets in and warm and welcoming tone.

“Yes, good afternoon stacey. My name is Connor and I'm here to pick up Tessa Anderson.” Connor tells her. Stacey gave him a warm smile.

“Aww yes. Lieutenant Anderson called to let us know that you were coming. Miss. Anderson is in her studio. Studio 578 you leave this building and go to the larger brick building out back, it has a sign saying studio out front.” As she printed Connor a tag that said ‘visitor' on it.

“Thank you stacey.” Connor says leaving putting the tag on.

“Have a nice day connor.”  
**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
Connor found the building easy enough, and quickly located tessa studio. The building seemed to share a very simple layout. The halls had marble floors with a high ceiling and on either side were sliding doors, each door was numbered, with a keypad and a name on the side.

As he went down the hall on the fifth floor he stopped. Hovering in the air was a sleek looking drone, the drone was using its laser to write something into the empty space on the wall.

‘ Fuck you Jason!’ it wrote, Connor wasn't sure who Jason was or why the drone was writing this but he soon got his answer.

“ADAM YOU DICK!” Someone yells, that someone was around eighteen the same age as tessa. The person had slicked back black hair with dark green eyes, the opposite of tessa light green eyes. He was wearing a white lab coat and looked ready to kill. The door to Connor left opened and out stepped who connor assumed was Adam.

Adam had dirty blonde hair done in a sloppy man bun with hazel eyes with a hint of mischief in them. His shirt had spots of clay on it, in his hand was tablet.

“Fuck off Jason you can't prove shit.” Adam lazy states as he leaned against the door frame.

Jason let out a snort and his eye twitched, “Stop hacking my drones!” Adam puckered his lips and then spoke.

“No.” Jason eye twitched again, now if either of the three men took note they would have seen the door to tessa studio door open wearing one of hanks old nirvana shirts with spots of paint.

Connor watched as she threw something at Jason. It was a water balloon, the balloon landed on Jason head with a wet splat and exploded on impact covering Jason head in dark blue paint. Adam started to laugh so hard he was crying. Tessa let out a hum and strolled over to adam,

“Oh adam.” She coos.

“Yea what's up tess?” He asks wiping away tears, as Tessa gave him a mischievous smile as she slapped both sides of his face with a wet spalt, there was look of horror and disgust on adam face, as she covered his whole face and neck in dark blue paint.

“There much better.” As she drew a smiley face on his check. “Now stop stealing Jason fucking drone and let me work in peace.” She hisses digging her nails into his face. 

“You got it, hey there's a plastic here to see you.” Adam tells her pointing behind tessa, as she let go of his. Tessa face light up. 

“Hey connor.” Tessa smiles pulling a stained cloth from the back pocket of her jeans, and she began cleaning her hands. 

“Good afternoon tessa, what was that about?” Connor asks watching adam and jason leave. Jason now with his drone and Adam not looking happy. 

“Oh? That yea don’t worry about that, come on in.” Tessa smiles heading in her studio, Connor followed tessa into the studio was hit with the overwhelming smell of paint, charcoal, and lead. The room was large and square shaped, the floor had large trap covering it, while the walls were painted in murals from the previous students. The ceiling was high with both a fan and a vent, and in the back was an open window. 

To Connor, right was long tan colored couch by the couch was a coat rack on it was tessa shoulder bag, jacket and hat, at the far end was a sleek black mini refrigerator. The rest of the room had shelves upon shelves of art supplies from paint cans, to paint bottles, brushes and ect there was even an industrial sink. There was one sole counter top that had a once white sheet that hosted a cornucopia models on it. Blank canvas dotted the room some by the couch, some under the window and ect.

“You like my vent piece?” Tessa asks washing her hands. That got to connor to look closer at the canvas that was dead center in the room, there had to be over dozen shapes on it. From circles, to squares, to hourglasses, triangles, polygons, hexagons, pentagons, trapezoids, octagons and a few hearts. 

“I thought you hated math?” He asks, tessa let out a groan, as she went over to the min refrigerator and pulled a smoothie and flopping down on the couch.

“I do but, sometimes I need to vent so I finger pain shapes.” Tessa explains with a shrug, “You want to draw?” As she took a sip from the smoothie. The question took Connor off guard. 

“You wouldn’t mind?” Connor asks staring at the cans, and then at the canvas, he had been feeling off. In the months following marcus peaceful revolution,Connor felt out of place, he was happy with Hank, tessa his job but yet there was this small nagging feeling in the back of his head, maybe he had virus. He would be lying if he didn’t think that the offer wasn’t very tempting. 

“I know working with the DPD and Gavin can be very stressful, going after all these people who have done such awful things, the revolution, going against cyber ife, it's stressful. Go ahead and vent if you need, we understand. This is just how I unwind. We all need ways to vent and express ourselves.” Tessa explains. Connor wanted to take tessa up on her offer but in the end didn't.

“Maybe next time tessa we should go your uncle is waiting for us.” 

“Alright let's head out.” Tessa smirks grabbing her bag and started to leave

End of line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woodside Institute students revleament to the fic: 
> 
> Tessa Anderson: Major Criminology, minor art  
> Skye Reed: Major Criminology, minor baseball  
> Adam Gray: Major Coding and software, minor sculpting  
> Jason Green: Major Engineering, minor theater set design  
> Jesse Green: Major Business, minor culinary   
> Rose Blue: Major: DJing, minor management   
> Lilly Blue: Major Music, minor management


	3. Chapter 3

It was almost two in the morning and tessa was now starting to hate interrogation rooms, admitly if she was a cop and not a prep handcuffed to the table( trying to not think of her best friend's murder and how she would commit said murders), while her uncle sat across from with his arms crossed over his chest and a very pissed off look on his face. While Connor was standing behind him. Yup tessa hated interrogation rooms now.

“I plead the….” Tessa starts to say but was interrupted by hank.

“Don't even.” He hisses, “Why the fuck? Why the fuck were you at eden club at midnight with a naked android. Your underage tessa.” 

“If it had been any other cops, you would have been arrested, is that what you wanted?” Connor asks, finally saying something. Tessa didn’t say anything she was finding the handcuffs to be far more interesting at the moment and starting to fiddle with them.

“Tessa.” Hanks warns his voice not leaving any room for excuses. 

“You don’t think, you act like I didn’t know that little fact. For fuck’s sake how I was suppose to know that you and connor were going to bust a red ice ring tonight or this morning? Like really.” She mutters.

“Tessa, you, rose and lily are all underage why were you there?” Connor asks watching as the teen started to blush beat red. 

“It will go a lot smoother for you if you just tell us the truth.” Hanks states, watching as she started to fidget. 

“I really don’t want to tell you,” Tessa whispers, “You can’t get any madder.” She says with in soft whisper. This was not going to be fun to explain.

“We won’t?” Connor asks, sharing a concerned look with hank. Tessa let out a sigh, 

“Okay so, I'm umm having a hard time with a drawing class. My nude drawing class. And if I don’t do a drawing for it soon my teacher is going to fail my ass.” She explains.

“What?! What the fuck does that have to do with you being eden club?” Hank yells, has tessa shrank back into the seat. 

“Yea, so it wasn’t my idea. It was rose’s. See they thought maybe renting me a male android at eden club would help me get over my umm shyness.” She meekly says. 

“When the hell did you become shy?” Hank asks confusion on his face. 

“This explains a lot.” Connor mutters coughing and rubbing the back of his neck.

“So they got me the android and we head to the room and I’m all set to draw but yea, the moment he gets nude. My mind goes blank and I don’t remember anything after that. Expect you know.” 

“Us busting in and yelling.” Hank finishes, hank let out a tired sigh, “Alright I’m done.” 

“I’m sorry.” Tessa protest has hank got up, rubbed his face, gave tessa a dismissive wave of his hand and left the room. He wasn't going to hear her out? No, he made up his mind.

“I'm sorry.” She whispers to herself and Connor. Connor let out soft sigh and rubbed the back of his neck again.

“Let's go tessa, it's late.” As Connor uncuffed her.

“Or early it all depends on your point of view.” She states trying to be cheerful. “You know those androids were anatomically correct and they didn't exactly how do I say this shy away from a large package.” Connor just looked at her blankly.

“Didn't you just say you didn't remember anything after he got nude?” Connor asks.

Tessa gave him a half shrug, “Shit happens.” She mutters, “If you ever wanted to upgrade I'm sure they could help.” Tessa winks leaving the room.

Connor walked tessa over to his and hank shared desk, tessa sat down in hank chair while connor noted that hank wasn't here but was talking with Fowler about the case. Connor said he would be back. Tessa let out grunt. She was just too tired, just too damn tired. Tessa let out a whine, she didn't want to go to Eden club but no rose and lily had pressured her into going saying it would be fine. Just because there mom and dad didn't care what they did didn't mean hank didn't.

“Well fuck.” She whisper running a hand through her hair. She just wanted to go home and sleep. She let her head slump into the desk ready to fall asleep.

“Tessa?” Hank asks placing a hand on her head, “Ready to go?”

“Yes, yes I am.” She tells him getting up and hugging him, “I'm really sorry about this mess. I didn't mean.” Hank let out snort and hugged his niece back.

“It's fine, let's just get home. Were both exhausted it's been long as night.”

“Yes it has.” Tessa agrees.

End of line


	4. Chapter 4

“IT IS TO FUCKING HOT!” Tessa yells as she kicked in the door, as sumo came dashing in and going for his water bowl. 

“I warned you.” Hank tells her from the couch, “But nope you had walk sumo right now.”   
“Fuck you.” Tessa says closing the door and kicking off her sandals and flopping down on the couch next hank., at least the house had central air. It was a hot and humid day in detroit and no one was having a good day. Tessa was just wearing a tank top and daisy and dukes and was still hot, while Hank was enjoying his day off, by getting some paperwork done, but was now watching the game, with a beer. 

“Ugh first heat wave of the summer.” Tessa whines grabbing a pillow and flopping down next to hank. 

“Hey.” Hank warns as tessa flopping almost made him drop his beer, “What are you doing?” he asks watching as she laid down next to him. 

“Nothing, so where’s connor?” 

“Kitchen, said something about making a cool dessert.” Hank tells her taking a sip of his beer. 

“Huh.” Tessa muters, “So when can I get a tattoo you know like yours?” 

“What?” He asks, tessa rolled her eyes. She was referring to the one on his stomach, it was old and faded. “Oh never. How does that sound?”

Tessa blew raspberries as she got comfy, it was the type of day where jack shit was going to get done. And everyone in the city knew that. It was also making tessa tired, she was having a hard time keeping her eyes open. She was finding it hard to keep her eyes open, till she drifted off, she shifted so she was on her side, she tucked on arm under his legs and the other laying limp next to her. 

“Tessa?” Hank asks looking over to see that she was fallen asleep against him. A part of him wanted to wake her but stopped himself. She looked comfy and looked like she needed it. How long had it been since the two spent any time together? A While, not since Connor came into there lives. Work had been taking a toll on both human and android, just because they were free didn’t stop jackass from being jackasses now did it. Tessa was working at her new summer job, and trying balance her school shit. So, shit. He knew shit had been busy, and maybe it was time for him Tessa to do something just the pair of them.

“Well shit.” He whispers tilting his head back and closing his eyes, it wouldn’t hurt to take a quick nap. It might even get connor off his ass about his horrible sleep schedule. A moment later Connor came out the kitchen,

“Tessa hank the popsicles are done.” Connor stopped and started, tessa and hank were passes out on the couch sleeping. Connor smiled and took a picture for later.

End of line


End file.
